Goodbye
by BlackOutT
Summary: ::SPOILER ALERT:: A slight AU story on the storyline 8  NxTouya/Black


**Omigosh...I feel so embarrassed ;A; This is my first time writing such fic... oAo Anyway...I do not own these characters. Beware! SPOILER!  
**

**N & Touya/Black (c) Pokemon.  
**

* * *

A long, long time ago, in a faraway place, there lived a prince in a small land named Isshun. The prince was named as N. He was to be crowned as the king, by his father who was not to fit to take the throne, along with his fellow Sages. N knew the reason of his father's action. He knew his father just wanted him to be the King so that he could gain power among the court. To his father, N was just a puppet. But N did not mind. He just wanted his father to acknowledge him, the one and only simple wish that he had ever since he was a child. And he did not need to do anything at all. He just had to sit and listen to what his father and the fellow Sages' words. It was not like he could do anything else.

It was then his father suggested that they should liberate all Pokémon and not be constrained in a Pokéball. Of course, the Sages were surprised with the sudden suggestion, but they could not deny what his father said. And N could do nothing but agree. Day by day, N was devoid of life. His only companion was just Pokémon, as he had the ability to hear and listen to their voices due to his upbringing. But that ability of his made his father viewed him as a monster. And as usual, N was in his room, with his Pokémon wandering in his room, until his father came into his room. "Let us go to Kurakusa. We need to make our appearance there. But you will not stand to the public. View us from the commoner's view. I'll be waiting for you in 10 minutes," his father said and left.

N followed his father's orders and did as told. While listening to his father's preaches, he was disgusted by the people around him, until he saw a boy. Ah, the perfect figure in N's eyes. The brown hair of his, the slender body of his, the cute round eyes, and lastly the most perfect smile in the world. And the sight of his Pokabu, riding on his shoulder. Everything was perfect and N was astonished to see such a perfect being, exist in a place like this. N could not help but keep looking at him while listening to his father's preaches. Each movement made by the boy made N's heart beat faster. He wanted to go to him at that instance. But he held down his urges to do so. And after his father's preaches, that moment, it was N's first chance to talk to the boy and got to know of his name, that was Touya.

Each time N met with Touya, he battled him. And each battle, he was shocked to hear what his Pokémon said. "They wanted to be with him. They don't want to be separated. Do such Pokémon exist?" N muttered to himself every time he battled with him. And what pained N most was each time he met with Touya, he had to hold his urge to obtain Touya. But it was because of his father's ideals-his ideals, he was able to continuously meet with Touya. But his ideals were also crushed by the one he loved. Touya defeated him and he had disgraced his father. The pain was too immense for him that he knelt on his knees. What added the pain to his wounds were the hurtful words from his father. Ah, how much he had not wanted his father to say those harmful words to him. How much he wanted his father to acknowledge him. And it was all gone, with just a single defeat, by his beloved.

But that did not matter, because Touya had not only made him realize the importance of the bond between Pokémon and their trainers, but also the kindness that exist between humans. Touya defeated his father, with a face that showed both anger and disappointment. And once it was over, N decided to leave to travel and learn more about Pokémon. And at that moment, he noticed Touya's expression changed. It was a face of sadness. But why would Touya be sad? And N did not confess his love for Touya. And suddenly, Touya cried in front of him. Tears, as pure as a crystal, drop one by one down his cheeks. Ah, Touya cried. N did not know what to do. It was out of the spur moment that he hugged Touya and calmed him down. "Then, let us go ride the Ferris wheel, before I depart for my journey," N said and Touya agreed.

The city of Raimon was as bright as usual. N and Touya entered one of the cabins for the ride and slowly rose up to the top. Since the time they both rode the ride, they did not utter a word. Once in a while, N would notice Touya fidgeting, as though he was nervous. As soon as they reached the top, the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. Wondering what was happening, the both of them looked at the window, with their face so close to each other. At that moment, N could feel the warmth of Touya's breath. Noticing the closeness between them, Touya quickly jumped back and muttered, "Sorry." Red was plastered all over his face and N found that that sight of Touya was very cute. It was then an announcement was made. "We apologize for the sudden stop but that was not a technical error. It is a special sudden gift given from us to you customers to enjoy the sight of Raimon. Enjoy the whole 2 hours."

2 hours alone with Touya was a bliss to N. Though 2 hours may pass fast, but he would treasure the moment and spend it well. "Touya," he called, and Touya looked at him. The cute round eyes that N loved so much were now staring at him, not letting his gaze move away from his. "I..." Before N could continue, Touya moved up to him and sat next to him. "N, please don't say anything. Let me speak first." He then held his hands and placed them near his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating fast?" Touya spoke softly. And yes, N could feel each beat from Touya's was very quick. His heart was beating fast, just like his. He just nodded and took Touya's hand and did the same. "Yes. And just like mine, it is beating very fast," N said as he gazed right into Touya's eyes. The eyes of his were so pure that it reflected N's figure on his eyes.

Their face then turned red but they did not reject each other's company. In fact, with just the two actions, they seemed to understand each other's feelings. And no words were required to explain it. All that matters were the feelings that were shown from each other's heart. N slowly closed in and their lips met. The tender pink virgin lips of Touya that N yearned all the time was finally claimed. And N was glad that Touya did not reject him but instead pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss. Thanks to that, N wanted more. More of Touya. With that, N carried Touya up and placed him on his lap. There wasn't enough space after all for N to lay Touya on the seats. Plus, Touya's face turned very red as soon as he felt something from N as well. N looked at Touya's pants and grinned.

He then slowly slides his hands under Touya's shirt. Though he earned some minor rejection from the other, it was settled easily with just a kiss and some tongue battles. While he worked his hands up to Touya's chest, N slowly trailed his kisses down to Touya's neck, leaving several marks. Touya moaned at N's touches and that fueled N's desire to make him his. Slowly, N removed Touya's shirt and touched lightly on the pink aroused flesh. And even with just a light touch, Touya shivered and moaned. Thanks to that, N learned that Touya was a very sensitive person. N grinned as though he was proud of himself. He then trailed his kisses down from Touya's neck and towards the pink cute flesh. He licks one of them and sucked hard, making Touya moaned loudly and arched his back forward towards N. While the other hand was giving massages to the other side, his other hand trailed down to Touya's pants.

With the sudden touch, Touya quickly held onto N and pushed him away lightly, as though as he did not want it. N stopped with whatever he was doing and looked up to Touya. He did not want to stop, and he knew Touya would feel the same. But why did Touya stop him? That he did not know until Touya slowly opened his mouth, and spoke with a soft tone of embarrassment. "N...it is...unfair that I am...topless." Touya said and looked down with embarrassment. And that was the reason to why Touya stopped him? N laughed lightly and grinned. He then removed his cloths, leaving only his pants on and held Touya's head up to face him. "Is it better now?" N asked, resulting Touya to blush heavily and nodded lightly. N smiled and gave his other a deep kiss while unbuckling the younger's jeans.

Removing both Touya's pants and boxers was something that N wanted to do ever since he first met him. And now he had done it. The reward to his patience was Touya's prized possession. The small part of his was slowly dripping, and N was happy. After all, that was the sign to show that Touya was enjoying it. Smiling, he then touched the tip of Touya's and that made Touya to hold onto N for support. N chuckled and slowly kneaded the top. "Nngh...N...No...Ahh..." Touya cried as he tightened his grip on N. With another free hand, N slides his fingers into Touya's hole and slowly thrust in and out. The sensation was immense that Touya came too quickly, spilling his seed all over N's shirt. But N did not mind that. After all, it was expected as Touya was still a virgin. His fingers continued to slide in and out of Touya, trying to loosen it up. Touya's moans made him impatient, but he needed to make sure that he would not hurt Touya.

When N felt that he had loosened up Touya properly, he then looked at the other. Whispering to the other, he asked, "May I?" Hearing those words, Touya was scared. He was scared of the pain, but he knew that N wouldn't hurt him. Gathering his courage, he nodded slowly. Touya got up from N's lap slowly, and helped N unzipped his pants (though that wasn't what N expected). It then revealed N's hard solid and was at the urge of breaking too. N slowly positioned Touya above him and looked at the other, waiting for the sign. Touya slowly gathered his courage and nodded. He then slowly moved down and N entered his. The flesh that tightens around N gave the best sensation to him ever, even though he was barely inside. N slowly whispered to the other. "Relax..." was all he said and the magic worked. Touya slowly relaxed himself and slowly, N entered him completely.

Though for a virgin, that position was a hell for him to take. And N knew that. But, it was because of the small space, N was able to experience Touya deeply, for the first time. He waited for Touya to get used to him. When Touya gave a nod, he moved his hips; motioning Touya's to move along. And for the first time, N was glad to have gravity. Each time he moved, he could enter Touya deeply, though slow. After several times, Touya started to move on his own and N could feel Touya's insides. The warmth that engulfed his was immense and that made him wanted to know more of Touya. It was then he hit Touya's spot, sending Touya over the edge as he moaned loudly and came. N continued to hit that spot and Touya started to tighten. And finally, N spilled inside of Touya.

N was glad that he had put a mark of his inside Touya. Though tired, he slowly removed himself from Touya, though earning himself some light moans. Touya, too was exhausted, but he was glad that he was claimed by N. N then helped Touya to dress up and thankfully for them, Touya's bag had all the necessary items to clean up the mess. The both of them then spent the rest of the other half an hour together, in silence. With just that, the 2 hours were used up and the Ferris wheel was back to operation.

Once they reached ground, N had to carry Touya out, since he was in pain and couldn't move. Though, he wished to be in that position for a little longer, Touya's best friends, Cheren and Belle came up to them. "I hope the 2 hours were enough for you," Cheren said as he glared at N. N did not utter a word and slowly placed Touya on the ground. Belle quickly went up to Touya and lent a hand to help him walk. Touya then turned to face N and was hoping that N did not have to leave. But, knowing N, he would still leave. Touya faked a smile. "Do come and visit once in a while." Even with that, N knew that Touya was holding his urge to cry. He wanted to hug him so much. So much that it hurts him. But he held back that urge. If he hugged Touya now, he will not be able to leave. But N would hope to visit Touya. N then held his hat down and summoned Reshiram and flew off. Though the both of them did not speak of the words throughout the entire 2 hours, N and Touya said it at each other's heart several times, knowing that the words would resonate, even if they are far apart.

"I love you."


End file.
